Electronic devices such as communication devices, game devices, multimedia devices, portable computers, and imaging devices include display devices for displaying image information. Electronic devices commonly have foldable structures such that the electronic devices may be folded into a smaller size for portability. In such electronic devices, two bodies are connected by a foldable structure. Since display devices of the related art have structures that are not foldable, the display devices may be disposed in either of the two bodies. Accordingly, it is difficult to produce electronic devices having a foldable structure and wide display devices.
Recently, as bendable flexible display devices have been developed, research is being conducted into applying the flexible display devices to wearable devices or stationary type electronic devices that may be worn on a human body, for example, on the wrist or the like, due to the transformation capabilities of the wearable devices between an annularly bent state and a flat state.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.